Mammalian cell culturing in an incubation chamber is typically conducted at simulated human body conditions of 37 C (98.6 F) and moist environments (humidity 90%, just below dew point where condensation occurs). While mammalian cells grow best at these conditions, so does bacterial cells, mold and other unwanted organisms. These menaces can contaminate and ruin cell culture studies. For this reason, periodic decontamination and/or sterilization cycles are performed on cell culture equipment.
Similar numbers refer to similar parts throughout the drawings.